They'll Call Me Freedom
by TheOneAndOnlySuccessor
Summary: He gave new meaning to the phrase "Follow your dreams". He would be the symbol of hope and the base for everyone to stand on. Even at the beginning of the road England comes to realize this. His only reminder was that one simple phrase.  One-shot.


**Omg this is the first one-shot I have ever written! This idea came to my when I first heard the song, I thought it really fit America and what he strives to be and decided to put it into story form! Plus I love the older sibling/parent relationship between these two! It came to me on a whim so I don't think it's all that good, but hey that's just me... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, or the song Waving Flag, all rights go to their respective owners. **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>England awoke to the the warm sun enveloping his face. Involuntarily smiling, he sighed. It was a nice day, finally one without rain, in which his country was known for. Sitting up in his large bed, England rubbed his eyes, and stretched. He was grateful for this more peaceful awakening, for on most days he awoke to a certain little blonde boy jumping on his bed and shaking him in the roughest ways in order to get him to open his eyes. Though this morning was strangely different, he hadn't heard a single peep from the usually loud, and demanding boy. It was quite a surprise on England's part, but he wasn't complaining at all. If anything he was happier.<p>

Standing up, England walked over to his wardrobe and fished out his usual "gentleman" like dress shirt and slacks, and began to get ready for the day. Though even long after he was finished and ready, he still had heard nothing from America.

Sighing to himself, England proceeded to walk down the stairs, expecting to see the boy running around the living room despite England's countless attempts to tell him otherwise. Giving many reasons, such as that he might break something, or that he might hurt himself. His protests, of course though, fell on deaf ears. The next day England would find America doing the exact same thing. Not even bothering to pay the rules he had set up, any mind. Today, England was surprised to see that the living room was living room was completely empty.

_Maybe he's still asleep...? _England thought to himself. It was pretty rare that America ever slept in, the little colony was always up at the crack of dawn, but it still was a possibility.

"I guess I'll just get started on breakfast." England smirked and walked towards his kitchen, thinking about what he should make. It was turning out to be a pleasant morning so far, so England wanted to make something "special" for America in return for not brutally waking him up. Going over all the ideas he had for possible breakfast items, England finally settled on making pancakes. Gathering the all ingredients he could think of that might result in making pancake batter, he started mixing them together. Staring at the bowl of what could be called batter, England smiled triumphantly to himself, and got out his best frying pan.

Not even ten minutes after, the kitchen was nearly filled with a thick black smoke, that was obviously coming from the now blackened pancakes that England had left laying in the pan on one side for a few minutes too long.

"Damn!" he exclaimed before grabbing the pan and dunking the whole thing in a sink full of water, and watching the smoke slowly disperse from the room. England looked long and hard at the black, as well as now drenched and soppy pancakes and grimaced in discouragement, not to mention annoyance.

"Bullocks... This won't do. He won't want to eat this."

Setting the pan back down on the counter, England scowled and tore the apron he was wearing off and walked towards the stairs and looked up. Still no America. Now he was getting a tad bit worried. After slowly trekking up the steps England came face to face with America's door. Tentatively knocking, he waited for an answer. Nothing. He knocked again, and still nothing. Easing the door open slightly, England poked his head inside the crack and called out in a small voice, "America?". When no response was heard, he opened the door fully and stepped inside. To his surprise, the room was empty. America was no where to be found.

Now he was panicking. Where had the child gone? Had he run off without telling him? Racing back down the steps, England started frantically yelling.

"America? America where are you! If you're hiding from me come out this instant!"

He had almost turned the house upside down while looking for the boy. Searching every nook and cranny, looking under every pillow and behind every door that was in sight. After thoroughly searching the house and finding nothing, England decided to extend his search to the backyard.

Running outside, he did a quick scan over the area, his eyes going over any place the tiny boy might be. Suddenly, England stopped dead in his tracks. There was a faint sound in the distance that sounded like a voice. More specifically, _America's_ voice. England ran as fast as he could towards the source of the noise and stopped when a small figure with ash blonde hair laying down in the grass came into his field of view. He recognized it immediately as America.

England's face was a mixture of both relief and pure rage, his mind dead set on running over and scooping up the boy in his arms and hugging him till no end before gravely punishing him for worrying him so. But something made him stop. Something England couldn't describe even if he tried. America... Was singing. A soft tune that England would never forget as long as he lived.

"_When I get older, I will be stronger. _

_They'll call me freedom. _

_Just like a waving flag, _

_and then it goes back, and then it goes back~" _

All England could do was watch. He was glued to the very spot in which he stood. America repeated the same phrase over and over, all the while plucking at some of the petals of a dandelion.

"_When I get older, I will be stronger. _

_They'll call me freedom._

_Just like a waving flag,_

_and then it goes back, and then it goes back~"_

By now the englishman was close to tears, a warm smile plastered it's way onto his lips before he slowly walked over to the spot where America was laying and sat down next to him. Upon seeing him, America's ocean blue eyes lit up with surprise as well as joy and he stopped singing and immediately sat up.

"Oh! Big broth- I mean Mr. England! There you are! I was wondering when you would finally decide to get up! Did you sleep well?"

England smiled and nodded, "Yes, in fact I did, but America, why God's name are you out here all by yourself? You gave me quite a scare. I couldn't find you."

America gave an apologetic look and smiled, "Well this morning when I got up I saw that it was really sunny out, so I thought I would let you sleep and come out and play for a little bit! It was really awesome! I played superhero with a bunch of animals we had so much fun! But I got tired so I thought I would lay down and take a rest and then you showed up! I'm sorry for making you scared Mr. England. I should've told you."

Shaking his head, England put a hand on the small boy's shoulder, "No no, don't be. It's okay. By the way America... What was that song you were singing earlier?"

England could see the grin on America's face brighten, "Well I dunno, it's just a little somethin' I made up. I really wanna be strong someday, like all of you guys! And maybe have my own flag! It'll be a place where everyone can live how they want! Everyone'll be happy and no one will boss us around! And I, of course will be the hero of that land!" he giggle and thew a small fist into the air, "What do you think Mr. England? Doesn't it sound cool or what?"

England was absolutely speechless. He had to take a moment to comprehend what America had just said. He was already thinking about this stuff? Why? He had just barely become a colony. Then England's thoughts came to a sudden halt, and he smiled.

"Yes America. It does sound cool. I'm sure you'll achieve it one day too."

America looked up at him, his eyes widened with surprise, "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Anyone can accomplish anything if they really set their mind to it. Especially you America. You'll be able to do so many great things. Even if I don't approve of some." he smirked and reached out to ruffle his hair.

America giggled again and engulfed England in the tightest hug he could manage, "You're the best Big Brother Arthur!"

England's face automatically lit up at the use of his human name and he grinned, "Right back at you... Alfred."

They stayed like that for a while, with America laying wrapped up in England's arms, watching the puffy white clouds roll by. Pointing out the various shapes and sizes. A tender moment shared between two brothers. England cherished the moment. For he knew that someday, America would grow up, and accomplish the things that he wished to do. He knew that someday his little colony and beloved younger brother would slip from his grasp and go on to do bigger and better things. All he could do is cherish every moment he spent with the boy until that fated day came.

"Say now." England suddenly said out of nowhere, "How about we go inside and finish breakfast. I made pancakes but it seems as though I ruined them. So maybe I could bake some scones for us to share."

As if right on cue, at the word "scone" America's face crinkled in disgust. "Ew... I'd rather have the pancakes..."

England chuckled lightly and took the boy's hand, "I'm only kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww... I thought the ending was sweet... I hope you liked it! Juuuusssttt so you know... This is not USUK in anyway possible... I hate that pairing... And yaoi all together -_-'<strong>


End file.
